


Tantalus||Or that one time Techno ate Big Q

by Look_at_this_god_body



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Bad Technoblade, Cannibalism, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Good Guy Quackity, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Pigs are really fucking scary sometimes okay?, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_at_this_god_body/pseuds/Look_at_this_god_body
Summary: When Quackity comes in with a bloody arm after a creeper explosion, Techno struggles with his instincts as the Blood God. Quackity should've left when he was told, but now he has to suffer through the consequences. Bad things happen, Wilbur and Tommy arrive a little late to the party. Tommy should probably find Big Q to check on him.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Tantalus||Or that one time Techno ate Big Q

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there- this is my first story, and I'm not the best at tagging/summaries/ao3 in general. Sorry if the formatting sucks, I'm new at this. Thank you for giving this a chance!

The night was serene in the Dream SMP. Quackity had decided now was the perfect time to take a stroll. He left Manberg, leaving his armor behind. He wouldn’t need it- after all, he felt confident in his instincts, and he knew his phat ass could run. Before he knew it, he was out of Manberg’s walls, in the wilderness. There were more mobs out here, but still none of them were a threat. Well, at least until one was. 

At first, the blast had hurt Quackity. He hadn’t heard the telltale hiss of a creeper immediately, and his instincts kicked in a little too late. The explosion blew a hole in the ground and in the man. He hissed as he fell on his side, landing hard on his arm. Already, he could feel the cold sting of the night air on the now-bleeding wound. “Shit,” he breathed out, getting back up from where he’d been thrown. There were supplies back in Pogtopia. He could clean the wound there. 

He made his way through the woods, keeping an eye open for other creepers and holding his injured arm close to his body. There, the hill that hid the entrance to the ravine loomed. It was almost daunting in the dark. Quackity ignored the chill running down his spine as he goes in, hiding the hole once again. Down the stairs he went, finally reaching the end and rushing to the chests at the bottom of the ravine. He sorted through the chests frantically. So frantically, in fact, he missed the snort of the boar who just emerged from his farm. “You shouldn’t have come in bleeding like that,” Techno says. His monotone voice echoes up in the ravine. 

Quackity jolts, closing the chest and turning to face him. “What do you mean by that?” His arm trembles. A single droplet of blood runs from the wound and drips on the floor. Technoblade’s eyes watch it fall. 

“You know my title, don’t you, Quackity? I’m not called the Blood God for nothing.” Techno takes a step closer, Quackity takes a step back. He remembers now why he is still scared of the fierce pig in front of him. The tournaments they both competed in come rushing back- _blood, so much blood, he_ reveled _in the bloodshed._ He shakes his head, simultaneously shaking the thoughts from his mind. 

Quackity tries to push a little confidence into his voice. “How did you get that title, Techno?” His words are shaky, the confidence fleeing him as Techno takes another step forward. His eyes are fixed on Quackity’s bleeding arm now. Were his tusks always so long? 

“Well, Quackity,” he starts, steadily walking towards him now, “I’ll tell you. That title was forged in death and misery. I earned it by rising above such mortal things as death. I earned it by being ruthless.” He was almost on top of the shorter man, looming over him like an intimidating cliff face. “Last chance, Quackity. Go wash that off outside, now.” Quackity couldn’t hear him, frozen with a primal fear in his very core. Techno gave him a few more seconds to move, before he pulled away with a huff. 

“Have you heard the story of Tantalus? He’s best known for his punishment in Tartarus, but his story is one of taboo and murder. He was invited to the table of the gods- his dish, a banquet prepared from the boiled corpse of his own son. He tried to make himself seem equal to them, with an act too unmoral for any mere human. The gods punished him for his insolence by sending him to Tartarus, where he could not eat nor drink for the rest of his days.” By this point, Quackity gets the message and starts to run. Techno stays, watching him go. Giving him a head start. 

“R-really? That’s great- wonderful story, Techno!” Quackity calls. His voice stutters as he says, “But what does this have to do with your title?” 

“Well, by committing an act reserved only for the gods, Tantalus was raising himself to their level. He wanted to be one of them. You see, Quackity, where Tantalus failed, _I_ succeeded. My acts impressed the gods so much that they gifted me with a seat at their table. And so, I became the Blood God!” His voice never changes from it’s dull drone, but Quackity can pick up the hint of excitement in his words. With that, Techno gives chase. 

He can hear Quackity’s blood pulsing through his veins, even from a distance. It was exhilarating, the chase- Techno never tired of it. The man ran, tripping on the stairs, the carpeting, over his own feet. His toe caught on a stray rock, and he fell, scrambling to get back up. Techno followed. His eyes were glowing, illuminating Quackity in weak, white light. He could see the exit, on the top layer of the ravine. Up the twisting walkways he went, trying to lose Techno in the tangle. He was so close when, out of nowhere, Techno shot up ahead of him, knocking him back down to the bottom layer. 

Quackity cried out as he fell hard on his injured arm. Blood splattered onto the ground. Technoblade jumped down after him, landing on his feet with his trident out. This prompted Quackity to scramble back, but before he realized what had happened, Techno had him backed up on the ledge of the Pit. Quackity tried to catch himself, but he couldn’t manage as he fell in, landing on his back. Again, Techno jumped down with him. There was nowhere else to run. He was trapped with the Blood God. 

Techno’s trident was nowhere to be found- after all, he didn’t need it now. When the boar approached Quackity, he thought it would be a quick death. A few stabs, a little pain, and then he would wake up in bed, mostly fine. Oh, how wrong he was. 

Techno went for his bloodied arm first. The bite didn’t hurt too bad, until the pig applied pressure and _tore._ Quackity screamed as a chunk of his arm was ripped away. Techno continued to chew on Quackity- _he was being eaten alive by his ally, of all people_ \- and the pain quickly numbed. Before long, Quackity was easing into unconsciousness, likely from the blood loss. 

*******

Wilbur and Tommy were back from a supply run collecting food and resources for Pogtopia’s citizens. When they finally returned to the entrance of the ravine, something immediately felt off. A tang of sour iron hung in the air, and the ravine was too quiet. Wilbur held up a hand, motioning for Tommy to stay put. “Pull out a weapon,” he whispered, already grabbing his own sword. Tommy nodded, uncharacteristically quiet as he did the same. Wilbur ventured down into the ravine. The smell grew stronger as he approached the Pit. He couldn’t see into the hole in the ground until he got closer. 

Technoblade was seated in the Pit, absently chewing on a bone. It was clearly human, which wasn’t uncommon- undead skeletons were everywhere- but what caught Wilbur’s attention was the fresh blood on the bone. As he looked closer, Will could see blood on Techno’s snout and white undershirt. “Techno? What happened down here?” he asked, sounding more curious than disgusted. Techno’s eyes darted to Wilbur, and he took a step back as he saw the wild look in his brother’s face. 

“Quackity came down here, bloody. I told him to go. He didn’t listen.”

“Is that bone his?”

“Yep.” Techno’s one word answer was enough for Will. He nodded and stepped out, waving Tommy over. Tommy came down, jumping between layers and craning his neck to get a peek in the pit. Wilbur put a hand on his chest, holding him back from the bloody sight. 

“Don’t. Leave Techno alone- he’s fine, he’s just dealing with business. You can put your weapon away.” 

“What?” Tommy exclaimed, “Will, it can’t be that bad. Just let me see!” Wilbur again tried to stop the teenager, but Tommy broke through his barrier and darted to the entrance of the Pit. He saw the same sight as Wilbur, but his voice was much more accusatory. “Techno! What the fuck did you do?! Where’s Big Q?” 

Techno gave a dull smile as he waved the half-eaten bone. “Right here,” he said, “or probably back at his bed.” Tommy shrieked. 

“You can’t just _eat_ our friend, Technoblade!”

“I mean, I just did,” Techno said, voice as level as ever. Tommy rolled his eyes with a huff, before stomping out. 

He called behind him, “Don’t do that again! I’m gonna go look for Big Q. He’s probably not feelin’ great.” With that note, Tommy left. Both Technoblade and Wilbur watched him leave, but neither of them stopped him. Techno just went back to finishing what was left of Quackity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for giving this a chance, and reading all the way through. It's much appreciated- constructive criticism is always nice too, and seeing comments is great. I might continue this with Tommy checking on Big Q, but we'll have to see how this does. If you wanna see smth like that, just tell me- one last time thank you!


End file.
